Rocket Power: The New Girl
by BowlerCandy
Summary: A new girl moves in. Sam has a speacial shine for her. Twister is friendly to her, Otto is timid, and Reggie won't give her a chance.
1. Meeting Crystal

*Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam are rollerblading through the Pier. It is a warm sunday and the sun is shining.*  
  
Twister: So, what are we going to do today.  
  
Sam: Homework?  
  
Otto: Naw, let's go to Madtown!  
  
*they head toward Madtown when they see a giant plane*  
  
Twister: Whoa, that plane scared me!  
  
Reggie: *laughs* Stop looking at the sky and look ahead! It's Madtown!  
  
*they head back home on their rollerblading, in a pattern like a squiggley line. They look at the feet since they're tired and it's late. They see the house that was just sold on their dead-end street. A blonde-haired girl sits on the driveway hugging a dog.*  
  
Twister: Why does that girl look so sad?  
  
Sam: She's new, and doesn't have any friends. I was like that when I first moved here. Maybe we should talk to her.  
  
Reggie: Sam, she looks like a, well, "preppy" girl. Do you see that light-pink shirt with all those sparkles and her short-short shorts? We don't wanna stoop to her level.  
  
Sam: How do you know? Maybe she just has nice clothes. I don't care what you guys say, but, I'm going to talk to her.  
  
Twister: I guess I'll come to, since I have nothing better to do.  
  
*They walk up to her and smile. She smiles to them in return and stands up. Otto and Reggie wait farther away.*  
  
Crystal: Uh, hi! My name is Crystal. What's yours?  
  
Sam: Oh, hi Crystal! My name is Sam, and this is Twister.  
  
Twister: Hi!  
  
Crystal: Oh, is Twister your real name? It just sounds, um, different. No offense.  
  
*Reggie blades in real fast and glares at Crystal*  
  
Reggie: It's Maurice. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Crystal: No, no, no. I just never knew anyone who went by the name Twister. *smiles* What grade are you guys in? I'm in 7th.  
  
Sam: Cool, your gonna be in the same grade as Reggie and me. Oh. And over there is Otto.  
  
*Otto blades in*  
  
Otto: Wassup?  
  
Crystal: *laughs* Nottin' here, you?  
  
Otto: Yee-ah, right.  
  
Reggie: You were the most popular girl in the school last year, right?  
  
Crystal: Actually, no. Why do you ask?  
  
Reggie: Oh, please. Listen we got to go. *grabs Sam by the collar*  
  
Sam: Later!  
  
Crystal: Bye! See ya' at school!  
  
Reggie: Much! *rolls eyes*  
  
Twister: Sheesh Reggie! Why don't you give her a chance! Just because she moved from somewhere else, doesn't mean you should hate her!  
  
Sam: *shakes his head*Oh, this scares me! For once, mean and Twister are thinking the same thing...  
  
Reggie: If you were smart you wouldin't like her either... 


	2. Getting Class Schedules

Chapter 2. Getting The Class Schedules  
  
Pawz: (I prefer Pawz over Bowlercandy) this is the next school year and in 3 days they are going back to school. Meaning, Otto and Twister don't have Conr, erm, "Mr.B". Lol! I hope you like the continueing!  
  
*Crystal looks ovet to Sam's house and sees Sam, Twister, and Otto. She watches them play hockey in amazement. She stares for awhile from her yard until they go up to her.*  
  
Crystal: Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but I never saw anyone play hockey like that.  
  
Otto: Thanks. *He rolls his eyes.*  
  
Sam: So, Crystal. Where did you move from and what are your interests?  
  
Crystal: Well, I moved from Ohio. I like to play Basketball, ride bikes, swim, play on compute..  
  
Sam: Did you say computers?  
  
Crystal: Yes! I love computers! I like to go on the internet, I love animals, and how about yourself?  
  
Sam: Oh, Cool! I like computers too!  
  
Twister: Do you know how to do long division?  
  
Crystal: No! I hate math...Blah, soo boring!  
  
Twister: Hey! Me too!   
  
Otto: So you don't know how to rollerblade, skateboard, or surf? *lifts his brow*  
  
Crystal: Well, I sort-of know how to rollerblade, but I could never surf or skateboard...  
  
Otto: Can we just go finish practicing!  
  
Sam: Actually, no, I have to go home now and eat dinner. Remember, we're picking up our schedules for school tomorrow!  
  
*Sam & Twister wave goodbye to Crystal. Twister tags along with Otto and follows him into his house. They see Reggie sitting on the couch.*  
  
Twister: Reggie, why didn't you practice with us?  
  
Reggie: I don't know, I just feel sick. It was probably "Blondey".  
  
Twister: Her names not "Blondey", it Crystal! Duh!  
(Twister being his silly little self! lol)  
  
Otto: Your right Reggie, she's just a shoobie who is gonna stay on vacation for awhile! She doesn't even no how to rollerblade, skate, or surf!  
  
Reggie: Thanks for the update. Argh! I can't stand her!  
  
Twister: Sam didn't know how to skate, and he still can't do it that well...And we're his friends. And she said she could rollerblade, Rocket Boy!  
  
Reggie: Twist, stay away from her types. Take it from me!  
  
Twister: Whatever, Rocket Girl. I got to go, bye Otto, bye Reggie. 


	3. First Day Of School

"Blondey With The Braces Is Attractive"  
  
Pawz:  
  
*Sam & Twister goes to Reggie's & Otto's house.*  
  
Twister: Ok, Otto. Let's compare schedules!  
  
Sam: Same with us, Reggie!  
  
*they compare schedules. The only classes that they all share are the following: Sam+Reggie: Homeroom. Twister+Otto: Homeroom. Sam+Reggie+Otto+Twister: Study Hall & Lunch*  
  
Sam: I saw Crystal on the way here, and she's in our study hall, homeroom, & lunch! You guys! But she is also in my computer class!  
  
Reggie: And your excitied, why?  
  
Sam: That's steep, Reggie, very steep.  
  
*Reggie, Sam, and Crystal are in homeroom. School started on a Thursday. Sam sits next to Crystal, and Reggie sits behind Crystal. All the boys look at Crystal, including Trent. She smiles as she sits in her beautiful peasant top and name-brand jeans. Sam smiles at talks queitly to her, and Crystal responds, surprising Reggie.*  
  
Reggie: I guess she isn't ignoring Sam... But I still can't see why Trent is going for her...Probably because she's a blonde...  
  
*It's now Study Hall, and Lunch is next. They sit in the order of: Sam, Crystal, Twister, Otto, Reggie. Reggie is happy to be away from Crystal. She doodles on the cover of her math notebook, a design of Crystal. With long, brown, frizzy hair and glasses. I guess I don't have to draw the braces, since Crystal already has them! She looks so Geeky!, she says. The bell rings and she goes to lunch looking for Trish and Sherrie.*  
  
Reggie: Hey Trish! Hey Sherrie!  
  
Sherrie: Oh! Hi, Reg. Did you ever get to meet Crystal? She's new.  
  
Trish: And cool! Come sit with us!  
  
Reggie: Sorry, you guys, I promised the guys I would sit with them.  
  
*She grabbed her lunch bag off of the table and stomped towards Otto and the guys.*  
  
Reggie: I don't believe this! Crystal is so fake! So preppy! Argh!  
  
Otto: Cool off, Reg!  
  
Reggie: Your right.   
  
*the bell rings and it's time to go home. They skate board home. They see Crystal with her head down walking home alone, with books in her arms.*  
  
Reggie: What's wrong with her?  
  
Sam: Uh, YOU!  
  
Reggie: Uh, sure. Whatever.  
  
*Reggie suddenly hears the phone ring and picks it up.*  
  
Reggie: Otto! Sam wants you!  
  
*Reggie hears Otto say,"Hello". But, she decides to listen to their conversation. Sam: Hey Otto. Otto: Yup, what's on your mind? Sam: It's Reggie. She is like, stressing her so much over Crystal. Sheesh, she goes ballistic every time I talk to her! And did you see that picture she drew of her in Study Hall? Otto: Yeah, I get your point. I don't really understand why Reg hates her so much, I thinks she's jelous. Reggie puts down the phone and pauses. Is it true I am jelous of Crystal? Naw, she's just a blonde, and blondes are just stuck-up. She puts her pajamas on and sits on her bed. She thinks about tomorrow, and then slowly falls asleep. Reggie's alarm clock rings and she slowly walks down the steps to the kitchen table*  
  
Ray: Sleep good, Reggie?  
  
Reggie: Uh, uhm, yeah.  
  
*Ray puts some cereal and orange juice infront of her and she slowly nibbles on it. Half-way done, she sets her spoon down and takes a shower. She blow-dries her hair and puts on her normal clothes, but this time she puts on her sunglasses. Otto grabs his skateboard.*  
  
Otto: Bye, Dad. See ya' at the Shack after school!  
  
Ray: Bye, Rocket Boy.  
*Reggie slowly puts on her tennis shoes and throws her backpack over her shoulder.*  
  
Ray: Not blading to school today Reg?  
  
Reggie: Yeah. Bye, Dad. *she leaves to go to school* 


	4. Crystal's Happy, Others Jelous

*Reggie finally gets to school. She sees Crystal putting away a brand-new, magenta bike. Trish waves at Reggie.*  
  
Trish: Hey, Reg!  
  
Reggie: Hi, Trish. What's up?  
  
Trish: Oh, nothing here, how 'bout yourself?  
  
Reggie: Nothing. Well, see you in homeroom.   
  
*Reggie slowly walks up to her locker. She finishes the combination, and notices Crystal talking to Trent.*  
  
Trent: Hey, Crys.  
  
Crystal: Um, hi. My name is Crystal.  
  
Trent: I knew that, I have an old friend named Crystal. But I called her Crys. She seemed to like that better, so I thought you would too!   
  
Crystal: Um, yeah. What do you want?  
  
Trent: Want to meet at Rocket Beach after school, we can surf!  
  
Crystal: Sorry, I don't know how to surf. *she smiles*  
  
Trent: Great! Now I can show you how! See you at lunch! Hey, do you like Crystal or Crys better?  
  
Crystal: Whichever one you prefer. *she winks happily as she dashes to homeroom with a click in her heels*  
  
*Sherrie walks toward Reggie*  
  
Reggie: D-Did Tr-Trent just ask Crystal O-Out?  
  
Sherrie: He did, oh man, I thought I had a chance with him...Well, maybe if we become good friends with her, maybe when he dumps her, we can have him!  
  
Reggie: Of course he'll dump her!   
  
Sherrie: We're baad Reggie! *they laugh as the mimic Crystal to homeroom*  
  
Sam: Hey, Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Hi, Sam.  
  
Trent: So, Crys, we ARE meeting at the beach, right?  
  
Crystal: Ya, of course.  
  
Sam: Crys?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, Sam?  
  
Sam: No, I just never heard anyone call you Crys instead of Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Oh.  
  
*Crystal sits at the table alone, since everyone is jelous of her. She stuck her fork in the noodle. Trent quickly sits on the chair next to her with his group of friends. Reggie, Sherrie, Trish, and all other girls watch silently.*  
  
Trent: Why are you sitting by yourself, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: *looks at all of his friends around her* Well, now, I guess I'm not. *she smiles*  
  
Trent: *he lifts his brow* I guess your not. *Trent motions for Crystal to follow. His friends get up, but he glares, and they sit back down.* 


End file.
